Namida wa Shitteiru
by Messiah Dragonair
Summary: Another Taki x Kishin songfic! Post-Budoukan Cup. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the tune. Crush Gear Turbo and ZOIDS do not, and never will, belong to me. Namida wa Shitteiru also does not belong to me. Enough said.  
  
M.D: Here's another Taki x Kishin tidbit for all of you out there!  
  
Taki: ...  
  
M.D: Before we move on, I'd like to thank the following people:   
  
-Anime Lyrics (.com) for the lyrics and translation for the song! Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
-Not forgetting people who read and reviewed my songfic "Niji"! This one goes out to you!  
  
By the way...  
  
"..." is dialogue  
  
'...' is thoughts  
  
[...] is telepathy  
  
{...} is the venue  
  
M.D: This story takes place after the Budoukan Cup (you know, the one in which Kuroudo beat Eddie, Jirou tied with Taki, Kyousuke's Dino Spartan was destroyed by Kishin and Kouya won against Satoru with Garuda Phoenix?). In this story, Taki & Kishin are in this organization called the Neko Juuni. Hikaru-san, also known as Ashey, and Ryss are their, umm, seniors. Somewhere in this story, somebody will call Taki "Sky Cougar", "Sky Cougar" is Taki's code name in the Neko Juuni.  
  
Now on with the songfic!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Namida wa Shitteiru  
  
//I Know Tears//  
  
{The Neko Juuni Mansion, garden}  
  
Kimi ga namida ni yureru toki Dousureba iin darou  
  
//When you did nothing but weep, I was also at a loss.//  
  
"Ah well, in the end, the Tobita Club still beat us. Takeshi wasn't exactly pleased with us back there..." Taki Hiroomi sighed as he lay down onto the green grass. "Hai..." Okawa Kishin nodded, looking downcast. Taki opened his golden eyes and surveyed his fellow Neko Juuni member. Ever since the Budoukan cup, Kishin-kun had never looked happy. Why? Taki never knew --- he had gone to the airport straight after his match with Jirou, only to learn that Hikaru-san had persuaded his family to stay in Japan. Something must have happened during Kishin-kun's match with the Gear Master when he was at the airport...but what was it?  
  
Sora wo miagetemo Kokoro ga itai  
  
//I looked up at the sky and my heart was in pain.//  
  
"Kishin-kun..." Taki sat up and looked at Kishin, "you've never been this sad before. What happened?""Taki-san,I...I did... something...h... horrible..." Kishin turned to Taki as tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Horrible?" Taki frowned. "H...hai," Kishin nodded slowly, "I ...destroyed...the Gear...Gear Master's gear..." With that, he started to cry again, "I didn't ...want to do that! Why did I destroy the poor gear? Why?" Taki felt an unpleasant sensation in his throat. Whenver Kishin-kun was crying, Taki would also feel sad. So, he did what he thought would make Kishin-kun feel happier.  
  
Kizu tsukanakute ii koto ni Dare mo ga fureteshimau  
  
//When you are uninjured You can be hit at anytime by anyone.//  
  
He hugged Kishin-kun. "Taki-san?" Kishin's voice was choked with sadness. "Kishin-kun, if crying makes you feel better, then go ahead and cry. But," Taki's face had a serious expression at this point of time, "after all that crying, you are not allowed to be sad. You will smile and be happy, agreed?" Kishin pondered for a while before replying with a smile, "Hai!" And cry, Kishin did until he fell asleep.  
  
Mizu no tsumetasa ni Odoroku toki no you ni  
  
//It is the same surprise as when Touching cold water//  
  
Tonari ni iru dake de Nanimo dekinai kedo  
  
//I'm only next to you And I can't do anything, but//  
  
Arittake no egao kimi dake ni Kakaete okuruyo donna toki mo  
  
//For you only I'll make a present of All the happiness in my smiling face, Carrying you anytime.//  
  
[Sky Cougar...] a voice in Taki's head made him turn to look at the "speaker". "Specular, weren't you with Ryss?" Taki's eyes widened a little with surprise when he saw the blue organoid, which belonged to another Neko Juuni member named Ryss. [Ryss was worried about him,] Specular nodded towards Kishin as it spoke through telepathy. "Oh, Kishin-kun? He cried himself to sleep..." Taki smiled with mild amusement as he stroked Kishin's soft silky brownish hair.  
  
Shinjite ii yo yume wa yattekuru Kimi no tame dake ni  
  
//You can believe your dreams are coming Just for you//  
  
[He cried? What happened?] Specular frowned with concern. "Long story. I'll tell you later..." Taki smiled as he brushed away a few strands of golden hair from Kishin's face. Kishin stirred, but was not awaken by Taki's action. [Will he be all right?] Specular asked as it patted Kishin with its clawed hand. "Yes, he will be all right..."  
  
Naitemo ii yo donna kanashimimo Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de  
  
//You can cry because you can make any sadness Into wings in your heart.//  
  
'And he will smile his most beautiful smile...at me...for me...again...' 


End file.
